


More Than This

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bored single parents at a OneDirection concert, M/M, Single Parent Peter Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: Stiles' eyes pop open at the voice and he nearly falls over. The man standing in front of him is hot like the sun. That thick neck, the artful goatee (who can even pull those off anymore?!), those blue eyes...fuck."No, I have a kid here," Stiles says and mentally congratulates himself on forming a full sentence. "This isn't quite my jam. You look the type, though."The man snorts and even that is attractive, what the fuck?"I have a daughter here. If she insists on going to a concert, I insist on making sure she isn't kidnapped."OrBored single parents at a OneDirection concert AU





	More Than This

Stiles loves his son more than life itself but holy fuck, he's being tested right now. After months of begging and pleading, Carson had finally convinced Stiles to let him go to the OneDirection concert. The thing is, Carson isn't old enough to go on his own, so here Stiles is, in a crowd of people of all ages, not just children and parents, watching from afar as Carson and a few other kids his age jump up and down in excitement. And Stiles wants to pull his ears off.

It isn't that he hates the band, they're actually not too bad, but it's all he's heard for the last year and he wants to hear literally anything else. And Carson has been preparing for the concert by blasting all of their music for the past two weeks. Stiles thinks he deserves a medal. Mostly because this opening band is garbage, god.

General admission tickets are cheaper, so they don't have seats but are on the floor in the standing room only section. Stiles regrets that now because he's been working all day and just wants to sit, but the floor is questionable at best, so he leans against the wall, trying not to fall asleep.

"Do you have a kid here? Or are you just here for the melodic torture?" someone asks.

Stiles' eyes pop open and he nearly falls over. The man standing in front of him is hot like the sun. That thick neck, the artful goatee (who can even pull those off anymore?!), those blue eyes...fuck. 

"No, I have a kid here," Stiles says and mentally congratulates himself on forming a full sentence. "This isn't quite my jam. You look the type, though."

The man snorts and even that is attractive, what the fuck?

"I have a daughter here. If she insists on going to a concert, I insist on making sure she isn't kidnapped."

"Solid reasoning," Stiles says. "Same here."

"Mind if I join you?" the man asks and Stiles' heart skips a beat like in the stupid song that the opening band is playing.

"Sure, pull up some wall," Stiles says.

"I'm Peter," Peter says, holding out his hand. 

"Stiles," Stiles says, shaking Peter's hand. If Peter seems surprised by his odd name, he doesn't show it. "That's my son, Carson," Stiles says, nodding to where Carson is talking to a pretty brunette.

"I hope he keeps his hands to himself, because that's my daughter," Peter says with a smirk, pointing to the brunette. 

"Maybe it's your daughter that needs to keep her hands to herself," Stiles counters. 

"Maybe," Peter admits with a sigh. "She's a bit of a hellion."

"I feel like that might be genetic," Stiles says before he can help himself, but Peter just laughs.

"You've known me for five minutes and already think I'm a scoundrel. My sister will be delighted," Peter says.

"Not a scoundrel," Stiles says. "Just maybe not as nice and innocent as the average citizen."

Peter grins, and it's a predatory thing that almost makes Stiles shudder because let's be honest, he's never really had the appropriate reaction to danger.

"I'm an upstanding member of society, I have no idea what you're talking about," Peter says loftily.

Stiles snorts, and it's much less attractive than when Peter did it. 

"If you say so," Stiles says.

"I'm a lawyer," Peter says. "So depending on your take on that..."

"You could be a useful member of society of a nuisance," Stiles says jokingly. "Are you a defense attorney?" 

"Corporate law," Peter says.

"Yikes," Stiles says, though he's smiling. "I'm a web designer, nothing nearly as polarizing as a lawyer."

Stiles glances over to check on Carson, seeing that he's now dancing with Peter's daughter.

"Well, you're certainly the most attractive web designer I've met," Peter says with a purr. 

And Stiles, well, he doesn't have a brain to mouth filter, so he just blurts out, "Dude, are you flirting with me?"

"Well, I was trying to," Peter says, looking entirely too amused. 

"Sorry," Stiles says, blushing. "I was just surprised. That doesn't happen often."

"I find that hard to believe," Peter says, crowding Stiles against the wall. Stiles gulps but doesn't try at all to get away.

"I don't get out much?" Stiles says.

Peter chuckles.

"Are you asking me or telling?" Peter asks. He dips his head closer, running his nose up Stiles' temple. 

"Telling," Stiles says. His hands are gripping Peter's arms, and he doesn't remember moving them from his sides. 

"That's a shame," Peter says, tracing his fingers across Stiles' check. "They're missing out."

Stiles is trying desperately to think of something witty, but his brain has apparently all but short circuited. Peter's leaning closer, giving Stiles plenty of time to pull away, but he doesn't want to. He wants Peter to kiss him, to close that distance. Then - 

"Dad! Oh my _god_!"

Stiles jerks backwards, hitting his head on the hard wall behind him.

"Ouch, fu - crap," Stiles says, rubbing the back of his head. 

Peter pulls away, though he looks reluctant to do so, and faces the girl who'd just shouted at them. It's Peter's daughter, the pretty brunette girl. Her hands are on her hips and she looks stern. Carson is next to her, a disgusted look on his face. Stiles and Peter had failed to notice that the warm up band has stopped playing and that everyone is milling about, waiting for OneDirection's set to be ready.

"I seem to recall being told not to make out with any boys while I'm here," Peter daughter says.

"I said that," Peter says. "To you."

The girl rolls her eyes and it looks so much like Peter that it's a bit concerting. Carson just shakes his head.

"We expected more from you two," Carson says.

"Oh shush," Stiles tells Carson. "We're adults, mister."

Carson sighs dramatically and says, "Where did I go wrong with you?"

"Is there something you need, Amy?" Peter asks. 

"Well I _was_ wanting to talk to my dad and maybe get a snack between sets," Peter's daughter, Amy, says. "But now I don't think I do, gross."

"So dramatic," Peter says. "Fine, let's go get cheese fries that will clog our arteries."

"Now you're talking," Amy said.

Peter turns to Stiles and presses a business card into his hand.

"My number is on here. Call me," Peter says. "We can go somewhere we won't be interrupted."

"You sly dog, I'm not that kind of guy," Stiles says with a smile.

"Dinner and wine might be involved," Peter says.

"Twist my arm. I'm in," Stiles says.

"God, this is painful," Carson says.

"Seriously," Amy says. "Come on, dad, cheese fries are waiting."

"I'm sure I'll see you later, Stiles," Peter says with a wink.

"Oh my _god_ ," Amy says, dragging Peter away by the elbow. Stiles watches them go before Carson loudly clears his throat. His arms are crossed and his eyebrow is raised. 

"You are so embarrassing," Carson says.

"Who knows, Peter and I might date. Even _kiiiis_ ," Stiles says.

Carson screws his eyes shut and covers his ears. 

"My dad isn't talking about this, nope, we're not doing this," Carson says.

Stiles laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
